Baltusian Democratic Green Party
| Seats2 Title = State Governors | Seats2 = | Website = www.joinbdgp.bt | politics = Politics of Baltusia | political parties = Political parties in Baltusia | elections = Elections in Baltusia | }} The Baltusian Democratic Green Party '''(commonly called the '''BDGP) is a major political party in Baltusia. Founded in 4020 by Helen Riwen as the Green and Collective Party of Baltusia, it's main goals are to create "a green world and a fairer society for all". As a party historically left of centre (they're self-proclaimed democratic socialists), the BDGP was formally a member of the Baltusian Left Bloc. However, after conflict between the party and the Bloc, they left and founded the Baltusian Centrist Alliance. The party then was dissolved in the mid 4240s, The party was re-established in 4306, and currently hold 138 seats in Congress, making them the largest party. History The Baltusian Democratic Green Party was founded in 4020 by 23 year old Helen Riwen, although it was then called the 'Green and Collective Party of Baltusia'. In interviews later in her life, she would say her intention for the party was to give a voice to the voiceless, and to create a successful environmentalist party. First Dissolution Despite a series of electoral victories, membership of the party began an unexpected and rapid decline. By 4029, it had fallen 60% from it's peak only three years earlier in 4026. As a result, Helen Riwen dissolved the party. Restoration By 4070, a much older Helen Riwen grew concerned about the increasing polarisation of Baltusian politics, so she decided to restore the Green and Collective Party. They managed to quickly gain influence, with the party achieving 120 seats. And in the snap January 4071 election, the Greens became the largest party with 135 seats out of 750. Helen Riwen also unexpectedly got into the second round of the Presidential Election, and narrowly lost by just over a million votes to Matthew Leitch of the Conservative Party of Baltusia. Shortly afterwards, Mrs Riwen announced her resignation from politics, stating "it is time the younger generation takes control". Re-Branding of the Party Under the leadership of Amanda Friar, the Green and Collectives suffered a number of defeats as their support began to drop. Because of this, a leadership election was quickly organised in early 4076. John Freeman managed to win the close race, and promised to improve the image of the party by re-branding it. He changed some of the party's positions, moving it more to the centre, and, before the end of the year, renamed the party the 'Baltusian Democratic Green Party', all under his 'Newman Scheme'. The programme's legacy is recognised and remembered in the 'Newman Society', a faction of the party that wishes to continue Mr Freeman's legacy. The re-branding by John Freeman gradually worked, with the Greens eventually achieving acceptable numbers in the polls. Second Dissolution However, when John Freeman resigned as leader, the Greens found themselves once again in a position where membership and support began to fall. Reforms were made by those controlling the party and included having no leader, and ignoring specific issues (changing from party to 'focus group'). But this only served to confuse the electorate, and voters went to other parties. Recognising that there was not much those in charge could do for the party, the BDGP was dissolved. Second Restoration The party was re-established in 4130 by Mr James Herbert, a grandchild of Helen Riwen, and Mrs Alex Taylor. They both felt that it was important for a strong Centre-Left party to be involved in Baltusian politics, which by that point had been dominated by the Right Wing. Rapidly, the party's popularity and influence grew, but factions within the party competed with each-other on the how to use it. There were three main factions within the BDGP: * Communist Front (Communist) * Independent League (Centre-Left) * Newman Society (Centre) * Socialist Alliance (Left) These rivalries came to a climax every four years during the internal party elections for the Green Democratic Board (GDB) - the governing body of the Baltusian Democratic Green Party. Elections for the leader of the BDGP, the Chairperson, only occurred in the case of a leader resigning. Premiership of Valentine Perkins From 4190-4198, Chairwoman Valentine Perkins was the Vice President of Baltusia, the first person from the BDGP to ever be appointed to that role. And in October 4198, she made history by becoming the first President and Commander-in-Chief of Baltusia to be elected from a 'green party'. In her 4199 Presidential Election Manifesto, Perkins promised to limit Presidential Terms to a maximum of two (barring an early election, in which case the limit extends to three). The proposal also ignored Valentine Perkins' first term, which was cut short by an early election motion, and the one she was currently serving, allowing her to stand in the next election and (if re-elected) stand in the subsequent one. The law change passed through Congress, and Perkins' proceeded to win the next two elections. As a result, she served all her terms, and was constitutionally in-eligible to run in the 4208 Presidential Election. She remained in power for over 10 years, or four terms because of two early election motions which both passed. After President Perkins After Valentine Perkins left office, the Centrist Alliance grew gradually more unstable. Eventually, the three founding parties broke apart, with the BDGP (the only remaining member of the Alliance) providing support to the left in the subsequent election, in an attempt to prevent the far-right 'Hosian Front' from gaining power. The BDGP was able to re-gain power with Miriam Heston in 4243. However, further co-operation between parties and a national shift to the left lead to a significant number of party members defecting to other parties. By 4245, the party was officially dissolved. The Party Today In 4306, Hollis Overton re-established the party and became the new chairwoman, and in an election held only two months later, the party's support was unexpectedly strong, with the BDGP becoming the largest party in Congress. In the negotiations to form a government that followed, Overton had the Greens join the 'Capitalist Alliance' and reached a coalition agreement with the 'Block Bloc' party. Subsequently, the BDGP put a cabinet proposal to vote in Congress. Upon it's passage, Hollis Overton became Prime Minister of Baltusia. Electoral History State Legislature General Elections Original Party: After First Dissolution: After Second Dissolution: After Third Dissolution: Category:Politics of Baltusia Category:Political parties in Baltusia Category:Green political parties Category:Baltusia